


Mismatch

by chidori_child



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: Depiction of the original dance scene
Kudos: 5





	Mismatch

**Author's Note:**

> 150 hours of the game, and I got this..

The dance hall was buzzing with excitement as the ball was about to begin. Brilliant light poured down from the chandelier, shining as pieces of shattered gold, but when it hit the dancers, it became as gentle as a lover’s kiss.

Among the couples, stood Dimitri and Edelgard, each with their own dance partner — a mismatch by intention.

The music was mesmerizing, like a silky velvet floating in the air. Dimitri held the girl’s hand, waltzing around the dance floor. He strained to maintain his usual elegance and courtesy, but almost missed a step when Edelgard broke into his eyesight.

She had a faint smile on her face, her lips red as roses, silver hair cascading down her slim shoulders, crimson robe swaying in the wind as she moved. Her dance moves were sharp and brisk, not like a naive princess, but more like a fearless fighter. She was dancing with a fellow student from the Black Eagle House, but her mind obviously wandered elsewhere.

**She too, was alone.**

Dimitri released the girl’s hand and stepped out for some fresh air, trying to let go of the memories of a sister that he never truly had.  
Outside the castle, the boisterous laughters and joyful music was away from him and all he could think of was the dagger he gave her many years ago.

Edelgard danced on till the break of dawn, one song after another. All night long, she was waiting for her Prince to take her for a dance, but he never came.

Neither of them knew, at that night, they were once infinitely close for a second, and then perfectly missed each other for the rest of their life.


End file.
